infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars)
Ahsoka Tano is, in her baseline, a female Togrutian with orange skin and white and blue striped montrails that are capable of ultrasonic sensory perception, granting a form of passive echolocation. She is a Jedi padawan assigned to Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars portion of the baseline and seldom active in Loop events outside of that time period when not Awake. She uses a green lightsaber. History Ahsoka was one of the earlier loopers, presumably beginning shortly after her branch became active and has had numerous encounters with the original seven among others. She also had a rather nasty bout of Sakura Syndrome in the early days of the Loops, frequently accosting visiting loopers to sate her carnal desires regardless of whether or not they were willing to let her. Her descent into the Syndrome was so bad that Anakin, her own mentor, often preferred to let her do what she wanted to visiting loopers just to gain a respite from having to deal with her. She got so bad, in fact, that her deprivations became the number one reason for Anakin turning to the Dark Side for... quite some time. Up until the Jedi/Sith Anchor snapped and turned the full measure of his Darth Vader wrath upon her for an unspecified period of time. That finally got through to her and she's effectively fully recovered now. She and Anakin recognize this part of their past for what it is and will readily admit to it, but neither care to go into detail. Ahsoka and Anakin were looping during the events of the Crash, fighting the Loop Aware Son. Ahsoka was one of the first loopers to find out the Doctor was now looping. Loop-Gained Abilities Subspace Pocket: Like all Loopers, Ahsoka possesses a Subspace Pocket. Sword Magic: Natsu mentioned during a fused loop that Ahsoka was learning magic from Erza Scarlet, who specializes in magic enhanced sword skills. Magic: Ahsoka has access to at least Hogwarts style magic Fire Release Chakra: Ahsoka is able to use fire based techniques from the Narutoverse, including a fire-element variant of the Rasengan. Relationships Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka's mentor in the baseline and the one who bore the brunt of her actions while suffering from Sakura Syndrome. Despite the rather brutal way he finally got through to her, she holds no grudge and seems to be closer than ever (in a strictly platonic manner by mutual agreement). R2-D2 : Just like the baseline, Ahsoka adores R2. Bariss Offee: Barriss had been Ahsoka's friend in the baseline until she betrayed her and the Jedi. Ahsoka, however, eventually began to forgive her, and took steps to prevent her from falling. A Barriss later gave her life to protect Ahsoka from the Son, which further healed this bridge and led to Barriss to start looping. [[The Doctor (Doctor Who)|'The Doctor':]] Ahsoka found the Doctor to be a friend and wished he could loop. Upon meeting him as a looper during a fused loop in which he replaced Huyang, she was shocked. Loopers in General: Many of the earlier loopers still have bad memories of Ahsoka while she suffered from Sakura Syndrome and give her a little extra distance. Most of the more recent loopers, however, have trouble reconciling the Jedi girl they've gotten to know with the horror stories they've heard from the more experienced crowd. Even after she freely admits to those stories being (mostly) true. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Faraway Galaxy